The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus that creates other documents from a read document.
An information processing apparatus such as a printer, a multifunction printer, a multifunctional peripheral device, or a multifunction peripheral reads a paper document and creates images of the read paper document by an OCR (referred to as “optical character recognition”) function or the like. Thereby, even in the paper document, an edit is easily performed, such as a particular character string of the document is replaced with another character string, or writing of another document is added to writing of the document. In a typical question sheet preparing device and question sheet preparing method, for example, an image of a question document is read in which a character string as an answer to a question is specified by marking and the character string specified by the marking is extracted from image data of the read question document, thereby creating electronic data of an answer document. Further, the character string specified by the marking is erased and an answer column is set, thereby creating the electronic data of a question sentence. Then, question sheets and answer sheets are prepared by printing the above electronic data on sheets.